CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 In CaveClan.... Soulkit tackled Darkkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:44, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "I've been fine," Lightningshafow purred to Flashstar. "How are you?" 03:50, October 3, 2013 (UTC) "I'm great" Flashstar purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:17, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Cloverkit and Featherkit went to go say hi to the other CaveClan kits. Wotto3577Talk 21:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow's ears pricked. Something felt different. There was a different scent in the air, that of blood and decay, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. 05:03, October 4, 2013 (UTC) "Something wrong?" Flashstar asked Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:11, October 4, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah..." said Lightningshadow. "I'm sure it's nothing though." 03:10, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Okay.." Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Blackclaw secretly planned that he could kill the leader and when Stoneclaw becomes leader he could be picked as deputy hopefully.If not he could kill the deputys until he gets picked.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Growls were heard as a pack of wolves bursted into camp. 20:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Snowtuft rushed her kits out of the den and into another exit to the camp. --- Firefly growled and yowled loudly. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) A wolf lunged at Lightningshadow and pinned him down. He slashed at the wolf's stomach with his hind legs. 21:03, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Firefly was attacked from behind, she screeched as the wolf picked her up by his mouth. --- Snowtuft heard rustling. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:11, October 6, 2013 (UTC) The wolf released Lightningshadow by mistake, so the warrior slashed at his eyes. The wolf the fled. 21:19, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar ran over to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:15, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw returned to the camp. (I ish back >:3) ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:27, October 12, 2013 (UTC) The wolves fled. 01:06, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw was met with Redpaw asking about Oakpaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 01:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow licked his wounds. 01:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Are you okay?!" Flashstar asked Lightningshadow.Night 04:49, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Silverkit wanted to know who oakpaw was.She went over to the deputy."Who is oakpaw?"she asked Flashstar waited for a reply.Night 07:37, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Silverkit went over to the leader and poked him with her tiny paw."Who is oakpaw?"asked silverkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:05, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "A cat that tried to kill me and failed" Flashstar replied to Silverkit.Night 08:07, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "can I at least stand vigil for him and snowpaw?"asked silverkit.(Snowpaw was innocent so can silverkit at least stand vigil for her?)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Snowpaw is already buried so its impossible to sit vigil for her" Flashstar meowed.Night 08:30, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Did anyone stand vigil for her?"asked silverkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:31, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Yes" Flashstar replied.Night 08:32, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "who?"asked silverkit.If cats knew how to facepalm (Or in their case facepaw) Shellkit and rainkit would of done it but they didnt know so they didnt.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Go ask Redpaw" Flashstar meowed.Night 08:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Rainkit and shellkit walked away."She is such a loser"Said shellkit to rainkit."yea she doesnt even know who oakpaw was"Said rainkit to shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:41, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar went back to Lightningshadow.Night 08:46, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay